Zanza Klaus
Zanza Klaus is the Fan-made Character of the Xenoblade Chronicles Game. He existed before the creation of the Dyna Galaxy and Mega Man ZX Shippuden series. His real name is Yuki Klaus. Appearance Zanza Klaus is the tall and slender looking man with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. He recently wears a Blue shirt with white stripes, White lab coat with a black necktie, Black Trousers and Brown shoes. When Bionis was created, he became the titan's immortal soul, causing his appearance to match that of the god. However, when he is first met at the top of Prison Island, Zanza is in possession of Arglas' body. After the death of Arglas, Zanza vanishes, only to reappear much later, having taken on his true form, which happens to greatly resemble Shulk. In this form, he gains wings and a revolving halo above his head. Background Early life Yuki Klaus was once a child loving video games, after his years of Education, He became a scientist working on a project that causes the Video game Galaxy come to life along with his brother. Meyneth was their partner. She tried to stop Klaus Brothers from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed. When Clear Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, his younger brother accidentally activated the experiment, leading to his death and the alteration of the original universe. Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden After his younger brother's death, the Dyna Galaxy emerge from the waters along with Bionis and Mechonis. Many years later, Reborn as Zanza Klaus, He began to fear the day when his creations would leave him, since it would mean his own demise; if they departed, he would not regain the ether from deceased denizens of Bionis. This, coupled with his growing loneliness and the fading of awareness of him among the denizens of Bionis, led Zanza to engineer a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be destroyed, returning to him to be recreated. Zanza possessed the body of the giant Arglas through the Monado and used it to lead an attack on the Mechonis. He was defeated, but managed to enlist the services of Dickson, Lorithia, and Alvis as his Trinity of Disciples. In Truth, Zanza was continuing to be Yuki Klaus allowing himself to reject the a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be saved by Raimei Ōtsutsuki. He was manipulated by Sannosuke Zanza before it attacked the Mechonis from the very start. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Allowing his flesh - Arglas' body - to be held inside Prison Island and his soul inside the Monado, locked in Ose Tower, Sannosuke Zanza rested and recovered his strength and Yuki Klaus was unconscious after developing the Genesis Portal as his research. He was awakened when the Monado was discovered by an expedition of Homs from Colony 9. Yuki Klaus was reborn as one of the Humans. He made friends with a young boy who was among the explorers. That boy was carried off to Colony 9 by Dickson and was raised as Shulk. Unaware of Yuki's return, Sannosuke Zanza then lay dormant within Shulk, waiting for the day when the Monado could be wielded by Shulk so that his flesh could be released. Family *Clear Klaus- Brother (Deceased) Trivia *Zanza Klaus is based on the character from Xenoblade Chronicles Game. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters